


My Sunshine (A Warriors One Shot)

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cats, Character Death, Death, Hurt, Kinda old writing, Loss of loved one, Murder, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, ShadowClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: Shimmerskip, a warrior of Shadowclan, searches for her loving mate. She's carrying kittens, and it's his. She's planning on telling him, but she just needs to find him first. But it seems like Gingerwing has gotten into some trouble... What's going to happen?
Kudos: 4





	My Sunshine (A Warriors One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! This is a pretty old thing I wrote a while ago and I'm still somewhat proud of! I hope you enjoy this. It took forever to format this so it would be easier to read. Please feel free to give constructive criticism or point out any typos. Have fun! <3

She has gone oh so very far, she was suprised she was even alive. Ever since Crimsoneyes left her and her kits died, her life spiralled out of control. She became more reckless with things, deciding it's not really worth trying anymore. 

Because in the end the ones she loved, would leave her. She had already lost count of how many loved ones she lost. And she was ready to give up, finish her last couple of days hunting and helping her clan before dissapearing. Maybe she would find a little place to live the rest of her life, she wouldn't have to see anyone. She didn't have to get hurt, and she didn't have to hurt others. 

But she would remember Gingerwing noticing her odd behavior. He had decided to follow her when she left camp and confronted her when she tried to leave the territory. She had bursted in tears, she didn't really think anyone cares about her anymore. 

She thought all of her loved ones were dead or just didn't really care about her anymore. And here he was, coming to comfort her. She could remember the feel of his soft yet rough fur as she buried her ugly and scarred face into his chest. 

She found herself spewing out her feelings, and Gingerwing had comforted her. He reassured her that hope wasn't lost. There was a loving gleam in his eyes as he looked at her. She enjoyed the moment, shakily pressing up against Gingerwing.

That is how she got here now, she looked down at her stomach. Her blue eyes were watery as she ran a paw across a soft bulge in her stomach. She was carrying his kits.

This time it was going to be different, she didn't have to raise them alone. These kits wouldn't hate her, right? Hope surged throughout her. She wondered where Gingerwing was, she knew she was pregnant for some time and she was thinking about how she should tell him. For a moment she was afraid, she could remember Crimsoneyes look of disgust and fear as she told him that she was carrying his kits. 

No, that wouldn't happen. She told herself, remembering how the couple would discuss possible kit names. Besides the two had been discussing about having kits, so there was no way she would experience rejection. She would raise them with him, and maybe this litter wouldn't turn out so sour and bad. 

She shed a tear, but it wasn't a tear of sadness, she was happy. Shimmerskip had started to forget the feeling of joy, but Gingerwing had changed that. She was happy, and at peace. Maybe she wasn't destined to just suffer, perhaps they would live together forever. She wondered if they would have more litters after this, she wanted to bear his kits, she loved him.

She wanted to raise a family, a happy family. Shimmerskip looked at the enterance of camp, waiting for his handsome ginger fur to shine through the enterance. But it never came, she wondered if he was hunting by himself. That would be a perfect way to tell him. Unable to wait any longer she darted out of camp.

She slipped out of camp, quickly pulling off the leaves that we're sticking to her fur. Shimmerskip just decided she should just tell him, nothing special. Knowing that you were having kits was the special part.

She trotted around before picking up his scent. She couldn't wait to nuzzle into his fur and shower him in loving licks. Shimmerskip thought of names, but quickly pushed it aside. The... Last litter, she named most of them. Besides she never was good at names, he was great at everything.

These kits we're blessed to have such a sweet and smart cat as their father. She sniffed around and continued following his trail, how would she word it? Her body shook with excitement, things were getting better. She could finally raise a happy family like she always wanted to. She continued walking, 

Red. Red everywhere. It was splattered across the clearing. Red piercing eyes glared deep into his soul, a wicked smile curling on his bloodied lips. The ginger tom laid there, trying to desperately catch his breath. How was he here?

He remembered launching the white tom into the roaring river, and he remembered watching him dissapear in the current as his vision grew black. How is he alive? For a moment, the tom thought this was a dream, or this was a random rogue. But everything felt so real, and this was him. 

When he finally managed to catch his breath he stumbled to his paws, only to be shoved down by the scarred albino tom. The two had been fighting for what seemed like forever, the other cat had snuck up on his blind spot, that he inflicted, and attacked him. 

Now they were here, and by the looks of it Crimsoneyes was winning. But he refused to give up, he thought about Shimmerskip (His mate), his clan, and everything. He wasn't ready to die, and he wasn't going to let this disgrace of a tom take it away from him. 

The ginger tom hissed and tried getting up again, only to be shoved down again. The white tom shook his head, a sickening smile on his lips. His bloodstained teeth flashed as he grinned. 

"Tch tch... Gingerwing, just accept it. You failed."

He said, his voice rough and full of malice. Gingerwing, the ginger tom, hissed once again. His fur was soaked in blood, deep wounds gaping around his pelt.

"I thought you died."

Were the only words he could muster before he coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. The white tom only smiled more, his bloodied paws slamming against his head. He laughed like a maniac, choking a bit on his violent laughter. 

His bloodied claws dug into the side of his face, he made sure to have his working eye facing him. The white tom wanted Gingerwing to see his life whisk away from him. He lowered his bloody face, his red lips coming close to his ears.

"You'll never get rid of me."

He growled, whispering softly as he pulled away. The tom licked his lips, letting the blood of his enemy take over his tasebuds. Gingerwing acted out on instict, reaching upwards to slice at his eyes as the tom raised his head away from him.

The tom let out a yowl of anger and drew back, the other cat had hit him hard. Blood dripped from his left eye and he closed it, smiling. He watched Gingerwing get to his paws and attempt to get away, only to get caught by the other cat once again.

His paw slammed down on his bloodied tail and he drew him back slowly, his claws digging deep in his hindquarters, then his sides. Gingerwing frantically squirmed, yowling and screaming for help. Then a bloody paw slapped against his muzzle, silencing him.

"You sure are a loud one. Y'know Gingerwing, maybe if you minded your own business and had the ability to manage your anger, you wouldn't be here. Perhaps another cat would've dealt with you, you're just a nuisance. "

He hissed. His bloody paw squeezing tightly over his mouth and nose. Gingerwing wheezed, gasping for air. It seemed like the white tom was suffocating him. Gingerwing panicked and bit his paw, hearing a angry hiss escape the white tom.

The tom pulled his paw back and slammed his head on the floor multiple times, laughing like a psychopath as he watched his enemy get his head bashed over and over again.

It felt like his brain was being scrambled, blood bubbled from his nostrils and mouth as he let out a weak cry for help. No, he couldn't give up...

"Crimsoneyes, stop!"

Gingerwingcried, only able to muster those words until the other tom buried his face into the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to stop attacking me when you attacked me?"

He growled, his claws flexing in and out. His face twisted with anger and malice, his lips dripping with bright red blood. His whole body throbbed and hurt, and he could hardly breathe now. To his dismay he realized his body was giving up.

Gingerwing desperately tried moving, trying to pull his head away from the earth. Crimsoneyes watched the ginger tom with amusement, softly weakening his grasp on the other tom. He wasn't going to kill him quickly, he was going to play with him like a mouse. A pathetic and stupid mouse.

Gingerwing realized he could squirm out of Crimsoneyes grasp, hope fluttering in his chest. He could see Shimmerskip again, he could be in his clan happy. He didn't have to leave the life he has here.

Those thoughts where whisked away as Crimsoneyes slammed his head down hard, a crack echoing in the clearing. The white tom looked disappointed.

"Ah.. sorry."

He cooed, his smile twitching as he turned the tom around. It seemed like his toy was going to die soon. Crimsoneyes caressed the other Tom's cheek, making sure Gingerwing was watching him as he did so.

Gingerwing could feel life slipping away from his body, but he fought and fought to stay awake. This was all a bad dream, this is all just a bad dream. Gingerwing told himself in his head, his vision starting to blur.

"I'm sad, I wanted to watch you suffer a little longer. This will probably be the only thing you'll be able to be useful for. You worthless scrap for a cat. I'm sad Shimmerskip had to have such a horrible mate, she's probably pertaining to like you. "

He shook his head, occasionally shaking the other cat every time he closed his eyes. A fearful glint showed in his eyes, followed by confusion.

"You're very stupid Gingerwing."

He sighed, shaking his head as he watched life slip away from Gingerwing. His claws peeled his eyes open, he wanted him to remember that he failed. He wanted to be the last thing Gingerwing saw, so he would know that he lost and Crimsoneyes won.

Gingerwing tried to stay conscious, unable to speak. No.. he's lying. Shimmerskip will come and save me, someone will... I'm not going to die. He thought desperately.

Then his life was whisked away.

...

She couldn't wait to see him, she couldn't wait to see the excitement in his face as she told him. Shimmerskip couldn't wait to see her kits, her heart leaping at the mere thought of raising a new litter.

Besides her remaining son wouldn't be jelous, he's... Rather distant. Shimmerskip shrugged those sad thoughts away and continued walking, she wondered how many kits she was going to have. The future no longer seemed to bleak and colorless, she wouldn't have to live every day alone, suppressing her emotions.

She had Gingerwing... Excitement prickled throughout her body as she sped up, following the trail.

A metallic smell hit her nostrils and she slowed down, wondering if it was her mind messing with her. She suddenly felt queasy, did one of her clanmates get hurt?

Shimmerskip sniffed around and realized she was still following Gingerwing's trail. Did he get into a fight? Shimmerskip hurried up, starting to spot smudged splotches of blood on the ground. Then more and more blood appeared, until she stepped into a clearing.

It was suffocating, and she could hardly breathe. For a moment she could somehow remember being attacked, and most of her senses covered in blood. All she could smell was blood. And right now, all she could smell was blood.

Shimmerskip looked around at the bloodied clearing, her happy mood dropping. Gingerwing must've gotten into a fight! He won, right? She thought looking around. "Gingerwi-" her loud cry was cut off as her paws hit something.

The she-cat looked down only to see the battered and almost unrecognizable body of Gingerwing. For a moment she could somehow see another cat, perhaps a kit. She shook it off and stared down, shocked. No, this was a dream, right?

Was this Gingerwing? It couldn't be. "Gingerwing?! Gingerwing!" She cried out, circling around him and pressing her paws on his chest to realize he wasn't breathing. He... He wasn't breathing.

Shimmerskip finally noticed that his eyes were becoming more and more dull, and his body was still warm. He... Just died recently. Shimmerskip didn't know how to react, he was gone.

Her sunshine was gone.

She didn't realize she was crying, and oh Starclan she was crying up a river. Her ugly face twisted as tears poured from her face.

"G-Ginger!! Honey?!"

She cried, her thoughts clouding as she instictively shook his body, hoping he would get up.

"Please, wake up. Please."

Shimmerskip pleaded desperately to the corpse, burying her face into his bloody fur. It was her fault, if she came in time... She could've... She could've saved him. Everything was her fault.

This wasn't the way she imagined burying her face in his fur. She imagined telling him about her kits, and burying her face in his fur in sheer happiness. She was supposed to be crying happy tears, she was supposed to be celebrating with him.

But he was dead. He's dead. He's gone. Her breathing grew wild and she cried out his name desperately, as if he would hear and awake. After a few minutes she coughed.

"Please.. I.. I need you. Your kits need you."

She choked out, shaking wildly. She didn't... Know how to respond. The cat that offered her kindness, the cat that gave her new hope, was gone.

All of that was whisked away from some cat. No, it was her fault. It's always her fault. Shimmerskip sobbed, burying her face in his fur.

The world around her seemed to grow grey, he brought color to the world again. But now he was gone..And it was all her fault.


End file.
